(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of electrodes and, more particularly, to electrocatalytic cathodes for use in aluminum hydrogen peroxide (Al-H.sub.2 O.sub.2) batteries.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Al-H.sub.2 O.sub.2 batteries in the current art comprise an aluminum anode and an electrocatalyzed hydrogen peroxide cathode which react together to produce electrical energy. The electrocatalytic cathode is placed next to the aluminum anode and the electrolyte completes the internal circuit. Ideally, a quantity of electrons equivalent to that generated by the oxidation of the aluminum anode is consumed by the reduction of H.sub.2 O.sub.2 at the electrocatalytic cathode. Limited power is produced in this reaction due to the inefficiency of the interaction of the H.sub.2 O.sub.2 with the electrocatalytic cathode. Hydrogen peroxide, being relatively unstable, decomposes easily as a result of the heat, contaminants or other stimuli. The instability of hydrogen peroxide permits the decomposition of excessive quantities of peroxide; that is, the breakdown of H.sub.2 O.sub.2 without electrochemical action, at the same time that the reduction, or electrochemical process, is taking place. Prior art electrocatalytic cathodes have been constructed of silver foil or plain nickel foil. Both of these foils cause a condition of either excessive peroxide decomposition or excessive overpotential. Either condition results in a reduction of net cell voltage as current density increases.